1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilting inversion exerciser, and more particularly to a tilting inversion exerciser including an actuator for tilting the user supporting table to any selected angular position relative to the lower or base support or supporting stand without tilting the user supporting table by the user himself, and for supporting the user and for giving some security to the user while conducting the inversion exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical inversion suspension exercisers, rotational exercisers, tilting inversion exercisers etc. have been developed and comprise a user supporting table rotatably or pivotally attached to an upper portion of a lower or base support or supporting stand with a pivot axle, and rotatable relative to the base support for conducting or operating various inversion or suspension exercises.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,073 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,518 to Teeter, U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,372 to Teeter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,264 to Wang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,625,327 to Teeter et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,867,154 to Teeter et al. disclose several of the typical inversion suspension exercisers each comprising a user supporting table rotatably or pivotally attached to a base support or supporting stand and arranged for allowing the users to rotate the table relative to the base support, and to do various inversion or suspension exercises.
However, the user has to spend a lot of force and energy to rotate and to hold and maintain the user supporting table at the selected angular position relative to the lower supporting stand, such that the user may not easily and comfortably actuate or operate the typical inversion suspension exerciser.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,652 to Teeter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,167 to Kim, U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,521 to Wang, U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,192 to Teeter et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,544,157 to Teeter et al. disclose the other typical inversion suspension exercisers each also comprising a user supporting table rotatably or pivotally attached to a base support or supporting stand, and a motorized mechanism attached to the supporting stand and coupled to the user supporting table for tilting the user supporting table to any selected angular position relative to the lower supporting stand and for allowing the users to easily and comfortably actuate or operate the typical inversion suspension exerciser.
However, the motorized mechanism of the typical inversion suspension exerciser is expensive and may not be easily and quickly made or manufactured by the workers, and/or may include a complicated making or manufacturing procedure, such that the typical inversion suspension exerciser may include a greatly increased manufacturing cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tilting inversion exercisers.